


Come and Worship

by EstherA2J



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Eve, Christmas Music, Cold Weather, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Snow, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has always loved attending the Christmas Eve service, but this year is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Worship

Steve slid out of the car and smiled as he breathed in the fresh cold air, tipping his head back to follow the clean lines of the steeple up to the cross that reached toward Heaven. The clear sound of singing floated through the air to reach his ears:

_Angels from the realms of glory..._

Bucky’s fingers tightened around Steve’s as they walked across the parking lot. His breath clouded white in the cold air as they neared the church.

_Wing your flight o’er all the earth..._

“Hey.” Steve stopped, tugging Bucky closer to his side. “We don’t have to do this.”

_Ye who sang creation’s story…_

Leaning into Steve, Bucky closed his eyes and shook his head. “But you want to.”

_Now proclaim Messiah’s birth._

Wrapping his free hand around Bucky’s upper arm, Steve smiled encouragingly. “I want you to be okay. If you’d rather go home and watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ , that’s fine with me.”

_Come and worship…_

Straightening up, Bucky shook his head again. “It’s Christmas Eve, Stevie. This is tradition.” His eyes, full of hope warring with desperation, met Steve’s. “Isn’t it?”

_Come and worship..._

Tears prickled Steve’s eyes at the nickname that Bucky hardly ever used anymore, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. “Yeah, it is.”

_Worship Christ, the newborn King!_

 

 


End file.
